pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Manectric
Vs. Manectric is the first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 3/8/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are in Mauville City, walking out of the Pokémon Center. Max: I can’t believe you sent Sandslash back to Professor Oak. Ian: I only brought it over to play in the desert. I plan on beating the gym leaders with Pokémon I catch in this region. And this gym battle is no exception. Brendan: Mauville City is the city of the future, here! We have to take the time to check it out! Ian: Why? We’re heading to the gym. The group heads to the Mauville gym, heading in the door. It leads to a small room, with no other door in the room. Misty: That’s weird. Usually gyms have a way in. Max: Maybe this isn’t the gym. Ian: Gym leader! Show yourself! The part of the floor they’re standing on drops, them going through the floor screaming. It stops, having latched onto a railroad track. Guard rails come up on the platform. Ian: What’s happening? Brendan: (In fear) I think, The platform begins to go forward, beginning to speed up. Brendan: (In terror) A ROLLER COASTER! The roller coaster dives down, going along the trail. Brendan, Max and Misty grab onto the railing, yelling in fear. Ian, however, raises his arms to the air, screaming with excitement. Ian: WHOO HOO! The roller coaster makes it to the bottom, where Wattson and his assistant Watt are waiting for them. Misty, Max and Brendan are out of breath, terrified, while Ian hops off, exhilarated. Wingull falls off his shoulder, exhausted as well. Ian: That was awesome! You sir! (He points at Wattson.) Are a genius! Wattson: Buah-ha-ha-ha! I’m so glad you appreciate it! You’re the first to do so! None of my other challengers like that ride. Watt: Perhaps because you make it terrifying. My life flashes before my eyes every time I ride it. Wattson: Nonsense! You younglings just can’t handle a good time! Ian: Well, I have to say, I am excited for a gym battle with you now. Let’s go. Wattson: Wow, you don’t waste anytime, do you boy? In that case, let’s go! Wattson and Ian head down the hall, as Watt goes to check on the others. End Scene Watt carries Wingull, as he helps Misty, Max and Brendan to the stands, Brendan looking a pale green. He lies down on a bleacher, moaning. Brendan: UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Misty: Oh, quit complaining! We’re all feeling bad. Wattson: Hey, Watt! Get over here! We’re ready to start! Watt sighs, as he gives Wingull to Misty. He then heads to the referee’s box, while Wattson and Ian are on opposite sides of the field. Watt: This will be a three-on-three double battle, with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Also, only the challenger will be able to make substitutes. Max: A three on three double battle? Misty: We’ll see if Ian’s double battle training prepared him for this. Brendan: Ugh. Wattson: Now, let’s have some fun! Go, Plusle and Minun! Wattson throws two Pokéballs, choosing Plusle and Minun. Plusle: Plus! Minun: Min! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. Plusle always acts as a cheerleader for its partners. Whenever a teammate puts out a good effort in battle, this Pokémon shorts out its body to create the crackling noises of sparks to show its joy. Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Minun is more concerned about cheering on its partners than its own safety. It shorts out the electricity in its body to create brilliant showers of sparks to cheer on its teammates. Max: That’s not good. Plusle and Minun are some of the most potent double battle Pokémon around. Their abilities Plus and Minus power up those with the other ability. Ian: Huh. Time for teamwork. Treecko, Torchic! Ian throws a Fast Ball and Pokéball, choosing Treecko and Torchic. Treecko: Tree! Torchic: Torchic! Watt: And, begin! Wattson: Helping Hand! Thunderbolt! Ian: Torchic, Fire Spin! Treecko, Quick Attack! Plusle and Minun start cheering, their hands sparking with electricity. They touch their hands together, super powering each other. Max: Watch out! Helping Hand is a move exclusive to double battles, powering the partner up! Treecko dashes in with Quick Attack, as Plusle and Minun fire Thunderbolt, shocking Treecko and sending it flying to the sky. Torchic breathes Fire Spin, which is shattered by Thunderbolt, knocking Torchic away. Treecko lands on top of Torchic, angering him. Torchic: Torchic! Torchic shrugs Treecko off, it scoffing at Torchic. Ian: Guys, focus! Treecko, Mega Drain! Torchic, Focus Energy! Wattson: Plusle, Swift! Minun, Quick Attack to Fake Tears! Treecko releases several streams of green energy streams, as Plusle swings its hand, releasing yellow stars, that cuts through Mega Drain. Torchic glows with a blue aura, which then disperses. Minun then appears in front of Torchic from Quick Attack, then begins crying, startling Torchic. Both Torchic and Treecko are hit by Swift, the two knocked back, Torchic hurt even more. Max: Fake Tears lowers Special Defense. Misty: Even with Ian’s training with double battles, he’s still struggling. He can’t find a balance for some reason. Wattson: I guess you’re not from around here. Otherwise, double battles would be a bit more natural to you. I’d love to play longer, but you know what they say. Playing just gives the opponent the chance to make a comeback. Helping Hand! Thunderbolt! Plusle and Minun use Helping Hand on each other, then they fire Thunderbolt at Treecko and Torchic. Ian: I may not be good with double battles yet, but I can still make combos! Treecko, Detect! Torchic, Mirror Move! Treecko’s eyes glow blue, as it leaps out of Thunderbolt’s path. Torchic gets in the path, as he forms a black hole mirror in front of itself. The Thunderbolt hits the Mirror Move, reflecting it back at Plusle and Minun, increased in power. Max: That Focus Energy got transferred to the Thunderbolt, increasing its power! Misty: Not a bad combo. Though, without it being between the Pokémon, he’ll have trouble. Brendan: Uuuuuugh. Wattson: Plusle, Protect! Plusle releases a green force field, Protecting it from the Thunderbolt, hitting it head on. Ian begins shaking with anticipation, as he pulls out a Pokéball. Ian: Torchic, switch out. Ian returns Torchic, though he looks upset. Ian puts that Pokéball away, pulling out another one. Misty: Ian doesn’t usually switch Pokémon in a gym battle. He must be feeling the pressure. Ian: Trapinch, go! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Trapinch. Trapinch: Trapinch! Max: Whoa! He actually caught Trapinch! Misty: Like you doubted him. Wattson: Ha! A Ground type. Well played, boy. Ian: If you don’t like the game, bend the rules! Trapinch, go for Bite! Trapinch charges forward, walking at a semi-fast pace. Wattson: Ha! That’s it?! Minun, Quick Attack! Plusle, Swift! Ian: Quick Attack! Minun uses Quick Attack, charging at Trapinch. Treecko uses Quick Attack, blowing past Minun, causing it to spin around. Minun stops spinning, when Trapinch catches Minun with Bite. Plusle gets ready to throw Swift, as Treecko strikes it with Quick Attack, causing it to fire Swift into the air. The Swift flies up, then comes raining down on them. Ian: Detect! Treecko’s eyes glow blue, it seeing Swift’s pattern. Treecko hops back, grabbing Trapinch to pull it out of the way, Trapinch letting Minun go. Wattson: Huh. Their cohesion is much stronger than before. Ian: Mega Drain! Wattson: Protect! Ian: (Smirks) Feint! Treecko fires Mega Drain, while Plusle raises a Protect. Trapinch charges in, and rams the Protect with its head, causing the Protect to fade. Wattson: What?! Max: What’s Feint?! Ian: It’s a move that attacks through defensive moves like Protect and Detect. Trapinch rams Plusle with Feint again, throwing it up into the air. Plusle is hit by Mega Drain, its energy being used to heal Treecko. Wattson: Now that, was a double battle combo! Minun, Helping Hand! Plusle, Swift! Ian: Trapinch, Bulldoze! Trapinch stomps the ground, releasing a shockwave that causes the ground to bulge. The bulge slams into Plusle, defeating it. Watt: Plusle is unable to battle! Wattson: Ha-ha! Well done, Ian! You were waiting for that one! Plusle, return. Wattson returns Plusle, and he pulls out another Pokéball. Wattson: Go, Manectric! Wattson throws the Pokéball, choosing Manectric. Manectric: Mane! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electrike. Manectric discharges strong electricity from its mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. This Pokémon creates thunderclouds above its head. Wattson: You did good that last round. But now it’s serious. Spark! Manectric Sparks with electricity, charging at Treecko. Ian: Dodge! Treecko leaps to the side, Trapinch right behind it. Manectric turns on a dime, going after Treecko. Ian: Detect! Treecko uses Detect, dodging the Spark again, now separated from Trapinch. Ian: Go for Feint! Wattson: Minun, Quick Attack! Manectric, Fire Fang! Ian: Pound! Trapinch charges at Manectric, as Minun charges it with Quick Attack, the two colliding. Minun is knocked back, taking more damage from it. Treecko uses Pound on Manectric, it taking it while it bites Treecko in the shoulder with Fire Fang, an eruption of fire energy occurring. Treecko flies out, defeated. Watt: Treecko is unable to battle! Ian returns Treecko, pulling out Torchic’s Pokéball. Ian: Good job, Treecko. Torchic, you’re on! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Torchic. Torchic: Tor! Ian: Fire Spin! Wattson: Thunderbolt! Spark! Ian: Bulldoze! Torchic shoots Fire Spin, it canceling out with Minun’s Thunderbolt. Manectric charges at Torchic with Spark, Trapinch using Bulldoze at it. Manectric dodges it, the Bulldoze hitting Minun. Manectric strikes Torchic with Spark, while Minun is defeated. Watt: Minun is unable to battle! Wattson returns Minun. Wattson: Well done, there! Now, let’s try this! Manectric, Spark! Manectric charges in with Spark, while Torchic charges with Quick Attack. Ian’s eyes open with revelation. Ian: Torchic, to the side! Trapinch, Feint! Torchic rams Manectric head on, getting blown back, crashing into Trapinch. Ian: That’s it. Torchic, you have to work with others. Torchic: (Angry) Tor! Torchic starts stomping the ground, its body beginning to steam. Wattson: So you figured the puzzle out. Too late, I might add. Manectric, Thunder! Manectric fires Thunder, while Torchic continues to stomp, glowing red. Ian watches this, his eyes widening with revelation. Ian: That’s! Torchic, Overheat! Trapinch, Bulldoze! Torchic glows white, as he fires a blast of white fire, crashing into Thunder, breaking through it. Manectric is hit hard, as Trapinch stomps the ground, hitting Manectric with Bulldoze. Manectric hits the ground, defeated. Watt: Manectric is unable to battle! The victor is Ian! Ian: Yes! Ian runs onto the field, hugging Torchic and Trapinch. Torchic doesn’t look amused. Ian: You two did great! Even if you didn’t want to work with others, Torchic. Wattson: Ah-ha-ha-ha! (Wattson walks over) I haven’t had that much fun in weeks! And for your victory, I present to you, the Dynamo Badge! Wattson gives Ian the Dynamo Badge, Ian adding it to his badge case. Wattson: Also, you guys can ride another roller coaster back up to the surface! Misty & Max: NO! Brendan: UGH. Wingull: Wing. Ian: I’m game. Watt: I’ll take the rest of them upstairs via elevator. Brendan: Ugh. Wattson: Well then, shall we? Main Events * Ian battles Wattson and wins, earning the Dynamo Badge. * Ian reveals that he sent Sandslash back to Professor Oak. * Trapinch is revealed to know Feint and Bulldoze. * Torchic learns Overheat. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Wattson * Watt Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Torchic (Ian's) * Trapinch (Ian's) * Plusle (Wattson's) * Minun (Wattson's) * Manectric (Wattson's) Trivia * The roller coaster at the beginning of the episode is based off the one that appeared in the anime episode Watt's with Wattson? * Ian reveals a decent ability with double battles, though Torchic doesn't like to work with others. * Torchic learned how to use Overheat by watching Flannery's Torkoal in Vs. Torkoal. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Double Battle Training Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan